ladygagafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Born This Way (álbum)
thumb|175pxBorn This Way, en español ~ (Nací Así) es el nombre segundo álbum de estudio de Lady Gaga. Fue grabado en cuatro continentes, mientras la cantante estaba enbarcada en su gira mundial The Monster Ball . El álbum muestra un notable alejamiento musical de sus álbumes pasados, ya que Born This Way ''abarca generos como el ''rock, ''heavy metal, country y un pequeño acercamiento al mariachi, opera y techno. Cuenta con la colaboración del guitarrista Brian May en el sencillo «Yoü And I » y con el saxofonista Clarence Clemons en el sencillo «The Edge of Glory », el álbum esta asemejado e influenciado por el trabajo de interpetes en la escena del ''rock como Bruce Springsteen, David Bowie, Freddie Mercury y de canantes famosas de pop como Whitney Houston. Generalmente los temas de Born This Way ''hablan de igualdad, libertad, politica, superación personal y sexualidad. El álbum produjo cinco sencillos principales, de los cuales «Born This Way», «Judas », «The Edge of Glory» y «Yoü And I» entraron al top 10 del conteo ''Billboard Hot100, dicho conteo es el mas importante de los Estados Unidos, mientras que «Marry The Night» obtuvó menos éxito comercial. Antecedentes y planeación thumb|left|198px|Lady Gaga promocionando el álbum en México, 2011.En 2010, Lady Gaga declaró que tenia ya pensado el concepto de su segundo álbum de estudio mientras que el productor RedOne menciono que las letras y la música del álbum eran algo que nadie se esperaba. Born This Way ''fue descritó por la misma Gaga como una mezcla entre el pop y el ''rock e incluso el heavy metal, al igual que se sentia muy alegre de haber tenido el honor de interpretar un tema con el guitarrista Brian May, mismo ex integrante de la banda Queen. En una entrevista en Newsbeat, Lady Gaga confirmó la fecha del lanzamiento del primer sencillo, mismo que resulto ser «Born This Way», varias entrevistas después y diálogos en los conciertos de la gira Monster Ball, se declaró que el álbum había sido grabado en varios continentes y que algunos de los temas fueron arreglados en el tour bus de la gira. Promoción thumb|Cartel promocional.Born This Way ''inicio su promoción en la ceremonia de los VMA 2010, cuando Gaga fue ganadora del premio ''Vídeo del Año ''por «Bad Romance», en el recibimiento del premio, Gaga interpretó el verso "''I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes; I'm on the right track baby, I was Born This Way." a modo de regalo a los fans. En julio de 2010 Gaga interpreto el sencillo «Yoü And I» durante la serie de conciertos en Today's Toyota Concert , Gaga confirmó que el tema formaria parte de su próximo álbum de estudio, ademas de interpretar el mismo sencillo en su gira The Monster Ball, como adelanto a su nuevo proyecto musical. La promoción del álbum siguió cuando Lady Gaga estrenó canciones de la edición estándar en el juego Farmville de Facebook. Sencillos 220px-Bornthisway.jpg|Born This Way 220px-Judassinglecover.jpg|Judas 220px-Edgeofgloryartwork.jpg|The Edge Of Glory 220px-GagaYouIcover.jpg|Yoü and I Marry_the_Night.jpg|Marry The Night Portadas y diseño thumb|left|Motoclileta usada para el diseño, sin photoshop.El 16 de abril de 2011, Gaga publicó en su Twitter la portada de la versión estándar de Born This Way, la cual muestra a la cantante fusionada con una motocicleta, siendo su cabeza la única parte de su cuerpo que aparece. Fue tomada por el fotógrafo Nick Knight y por el equipo de producción de la cantante, la Haus of Gaga. El único texto que aparece en la imagen es el nombre del álbum. Tras su publicación, recibió comentarios negativos por parte de los críticos. Sean Michaels de The Guardian comentó que «se parece más a un trabajo de Photoshop barato que al álbum más esperado del año. Atrás quedaron las gafas de sol futurísticas, los cortes de pelo asimétricos e incluso los cuernos recién promocionados por Gaga. En cambio, aparece una moto mutante con los brazos y cabeza de Gaga, además de una tipografía de cromo cursi». También se refirió a varios mensajes de los fanáticos en el foro oficial de Lady Gaga, quienes expresaron su desagrado por la portada. Andrew Martin de Prefix Magazine declaró que parece «un residuo de la última película de Terminator», mientras que Selena Dimania de Neo Club Press la consideró «no demasiado novedosa». La portada de la edición especial fue lanzada también el 16 de abril de 2011. En ella, se muestra un recorte de la cabeza de Gaga que aparece en la edición estándar. Las palabras «Lady Gaga» y «Born This Way» aparecen en la parte superior de la esquina izquierda; dichas letras fueron escritas con la tipografía Impact, en donde «Lady Gaga» aparece escrito en blanco y «Born This Way» se resalta en negro con un contorno blanco. Por su parte, ninguna de las palabras «especiales» ni «deluxe» aparecen en alguna parte de dicha portada, pues a Gaga no le gustan tales palabras. La portada de Born This Way se alineó en la posición número siete de la lista creada por Yahoo! Las 10 portadas más icónicas de todos los tiempos, tras ser considerado como el álbum más esperado de 2011. Gira thumb|190px|Lady Gaga interpretando «Electric Chapel» en 2013.El álbum fue promovido mediante la tercera gira mundial de la cantante, llamada The Born This Way Ball World Tour , la cual visito los cinco continentes y dio un total de 98 conciertos, inicio en Seoul, Corea del Sur y dio su fin en América del Norte, tras una cirugía que sufrió la cantante. En la gira, Lady Gaga interpreta alrededor de 25 temas, de los cuales se pusieron en escena los diez ocho temas de Born This Way ''y sencillos de sus trabajos pasados, ademas de integrar temas como el outtake «Stuck on Fuckin' You » e «Imagine » de John Lennon en conciertos selectos. En el transcurso de la gira, Gaga cambio el vestuario y el repertorio de los conciertos mes con mes, Cabe destacar que The Born This Way Ball es la primera gira en la cual la cantante toca la guitarra eléctrica en vivo. El escenario de la gira era un castillo estilo medieval el cual se transformaba según el acto que se presentaba, ademas de cambiar el color simultaneamente tema tras tema. Cabe destacar que la gira terminó por recaudar la suma de USD$167.989.553 y se convirtió en una de las giras mas recaudadoras de la historia y de 2012 - 2013. Listado de canciones y versiones ⌂= ''Born This Way consta de dos versiones, la primera es la estandar que consta de 14 temas y la segunda versión que consta de 17 temas. A lo largo del lanzamiento del álbum, varias versiones contenían distintas remezclas. El álbum fue estrenado el 2 de mayo de 2011. Notas * La versión de vinilo solo fue lanzada en Estados Unidos. * En México se regalo un cd especial con remixes en la compra del álbum. * La versión USB fue lanzada como edición limitada, debido a sus pocas unidades. |-| Estándar= thumb|120px # «Marry the Night» # «Born This Way» # «Government Hooker» # «Judas» # «Americano» # «Hair» # «Scheiße» # «Bloody Mary» # «Bad Kids» # «Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)» # «Heavy Metal Lover» # «Electric Chapel» # «Yoü and I» # «The Edge Of Glory» |-| De Lujo= thumb|120px Disco No. 001 # «Marry the Night» # «Born This Way» # «Government Hooker» # «Judas» # «Americano» # «Hair» # «Scheiße» # «Bloody Mary» # «Black Jesus † Amen Fashion» # «Bad Kids» # «Fashion Of His Love» # «Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)» # «Heavy Metal Lover» # «Electric Chapel» # «The Queen» # «Yoü and I» # «The Edge Of Glory» Disco No. 002 # «Born This Way» (The Country Road Version) # «Judas» (DJ White Shadow Remix) # «Marry the Night» (Zedd Remix) # «Scheiße» (DJ White Shadow Mugler) # «Fashion Of His Love» (Fernando Garibay Remix) |-| USB Drive= *''Born This Way'' edición especial — Disco No. 001 (17 canciones) * «Born This Way» (UK Desi Hits Remix) * «Judas» (Desi Hits! Salim & Sulaiman Remix) * «Judas» (Thomas Gold Remix) * «The Edge Of Glory» (Electrolightz Remix) * «The Edge Of Glory» (Cahill Major Radio Mix) * «Government Hooker» (DJ White Shadow Mugler Remix) * «Born This Way» (Video musical) * «Judas» (Video musical) * «The Edge Of Glory» (Video musical) * Gagavision 41 – 44 * Galería |-| Box Set= *''Born This Way'' edición especial — Disco No. 001 (17 canciones) *''Born This Way: The Remix'' *''Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden'' Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Lanzamientos oficiales Categoría:Born This Way Era Categoría:Albums de Estudio